Kolyma
) King's Quest Companion, 3rd & 4th edition.]] thumb|Map of Kolyma (KQ2) The Land of Kolyma was visited during King's Quest II: Romancing the Throne. Kolyma is the continent (and kingdom of the same name) that Graham traveled to in order to find Valanice, his queen. There, he met a Monk, Little Red Riding Hood, Grandmother, Big Bad Wolf, a mermaid, King Neptune, Count Dracula, a fairy, an old lady and a genie. Background To the south and east of the continent of Serenia, there is the tropical land of Kolyma, from whence Valanice came. It bathes in balmy breezes, and the Southern Sea laps its beaches with waves like warm, green tongues. Mermaids sun themselves there and sing the songs that capture people's souls and haunt them always with liquid melodies and the rhythm of eternal tides. The King of the Sea Neptune keeps his court and throne near its western shore, so the winds are always gentle there and the skies forever blue and clear. Few inhabit the western part of Kolyma, despite its beauty. Simple monks give shelter to occasional travelers, lest they be caught outdoors after dark, for vampyres hunt the land at night, with ghouls and ghosts as their grim companions. These undead are truly evil, not like the restless sort of spirit who sometimes haunts the living, seeking release from its torments. The vampyres rule the dark from a cold castle on an island in the middle of a lake so poisonous that a stray splash is fatal. For these reasons, most good folk make their homes on the eastern side of Kolyma, separated by a spine of high mountains and a great chasm from the greater horrors. Only a magic door grants passage from east to west, and even this will send someone elsewhere if they have not the proper key. A great strangeness folds the western land back upon itself to both the north and the south, forever bringing travelers back to where they started. All these barriers have, with only occasional exceptions, kept the Children of the Night isolated.KQC3E, 35 The map of World of Daventry in King's Quest Companion shows its location as being southeast of the kingdom of Daventry and directly south of Land of the Green Isles in the Southern Sea The western side of Kolyma folds back upon itself to both the north and south, forever bringing travelers back to where they started. Geographers say that the "magical law of "containment" operates in the western part of the continent. For reasons forgotten, or perhaps it was whimsy on the part of the multiverse--movement to both the north and south in this part of Kolyma eventually turned back upon itself, contained as if inside some transparent cosmic donut. East and west, one could travel at will until confronted by more physical barriers--the sea or mountains for instance--but those that journeyed far enough north of south, would always get back to where they started. The Antique shop is located located directly east of Dracula's castle next to the mountain range. It is north of the chasm. The Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury is located to the south of the chasm. It is where King Graham was married to Valanice. Gallery Image:Kolyma2.jpg (24 GC) Image:Continentkolyma.JPG|Derek Karlavaegen's map of the continent of Kolyma (25 GC). Image:Kolyma1stEd.jpg|Map Kolyma and continent (23 GC)King's Quest Companion, 1st Edition. Image:Land-kolyma.gif|Map of Kolyma (24 GC)King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition. Landmarks *Neptune's Kingdom *Mermaid Rocks *Hagatha's Cave *Grandma's House *Dwarf Tree *Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury *Ye Olde Antique Shoppe (Antique Store) *Poisoned Lake *Neptune's Kingdom *Top of the Cliffs *Castle Dracula *Bottomless Chasm *Magic Door Behind the scenes Kolyma (unofficial) Kolyma has appeared in fan fiction and fan games, see Kolyma (unofficial). Interestingly enough, while the two lakes to the east of the Poisonous Lake can be seen from the mountain top, the Antique Shop cannot not be seen in between them, despite the fact that it is a rather large landmark (similar in size to each lake). References category:Lands Category:Continents category:KQ2 Category:Kingdoms Category:King's Quest Companion